With the development of science and technology, more and more electronic devices come into people's lives. For example, electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and smart TVs provide great convenience in people's lives.
Currently, for a tablet computer as an example, in order to allow data communication between the tablet computer and a docking station or another electronic device, it is required to connect a data interface (e.g., USB interface or HDMI interface) in the tablet computer to a data cable and then connect the other end of the data cable to a corresponding data interface in the docking station or the other electronic device. Alternatively, the tablet computer can be inserted into a slot in the docking station or the other electronic device. At least one data interface is provided within the slot and the corresponding data interface in the tablet computer can be inserted therein. In this way, the tablet computer can perform data communication with the docking station or the other electronic device via the data interface within the slot.
However, the inventors have found at least the following problems during implementation of the solutions according to the embodiments of the present invention. The data communication between the tablet computer and the docking station or the other electronic device can only be performed when they are connected with each other via the data cable or data interface. That is, only wired data communication can be performed between the tablet computer and the docking station or the other electronic device. There is thus a problem that an electronic device cannot perform a wireless data communication with another electronic device.